BOBBY and LISA
by ladyjudithanne
Summary: Bobby Goren meets and falls in love with Lisa the English owner of a New York Hotel but though she falls in love with too she knows they can't have a future together because of her Father. When Lisa leaves Bobby without any warning or explanation Bobby is left devastated. His life goes back to what it was before he met her until one day a year later she appears back in New York.
1. Chapter 1

'BOBBY and LISA.' (Part 1.) (EP.1.)

"I saw Lisa today." Detective Alex Eames told her partner. "Oh. yes." he replied not looking up from his paper-work but had stopped writing.

"She's been back a couple of weeks now."

"Oh. yes." Alex looked at the man, his head bent. She sighed. "Is that all you can say 'Oh. Yes.'

Bobby Goren's head shot up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY EAMES?" he spat at her.

Alex sat back in her chair as if his words had hit her. "I don't know ... maybe 'how is she'...and..." she stopped as he interrupted her.

"Why the hell should I care Eames...she just up and walked out on me twelve months ago." he said his voice angry but Alex could see the sadness in his eyes.

Bobby Goren did'nt discuss his private life but from what Alex had gathered from the squad room gossip Goren was a 'love 'em and leave 'em' sort of Guy but this one seemed to have got to him.

She had'nt realised and now it seemed she'd dropped a big 'boo boo' but if the man did'nt want to talk about things how was she to know?

She'd met Lisa just the once, she'd been out shopping with her Mum and bumped into them in a Store. He'd introduced her as his 'friend' Lisa' and that was it.

Alex had found out later who she was and wondered then how long it would last.

It had lasted six months, a record for Goren she'd thought.

She'd learnt no details of why or who had ended it and had basicly forgotten about it but now as she thought about it she had'nt heard of him dateing anyone else since Lisa.

"Coffee?" she asked him and stood up.

"Yep." he replied returning to his reading but saw nothing as memories came flooding back.

He'd met Lisa at a dance, something he would normally not have gone to but his friend Bruce and girlfriend Cathy had got four tickets, Cathy having won them in a raffle where she worked.

The other ticket had gone to Cathy's sister who had just split with her boyfriend.

Where his friends trying to match-make Bobby had wondered and at first had tried to refuse but Bruce and Cathy had insisted saying. 'Please come, you've not been out since you're Mum and Frank died and it's time you had some fun.'

He'd said okay but wondered what fun he'd have with a 'date' that had just split from her boyfriend.

The dance was at the 'BROOKE HOTEL'

It had recently been refurbished and as Bobby hadn't been in the place for years he was interested to see what had been done to it.

As he was'nt sure of his 'time scale' at the Precinct he'd arranged to meet the others outside the Hotel.

It turned out he was there before them by a good fifteen minutes.

Cathy had ran, followed closely by Bruce, to him her face full of concern.

"Bobby I'm so sorry." she'd said. "But my sister is'nt coming."

"Oh." was all he got to say before Cathy carried on. "She's only gone and made it up with her boyfriend and did'nt let us know till just before we left the house."

"Thats okay." he'd replied. "I can get a cab. and go..."

"No,No,No Bobby." Cathy had interrupted. "You must stay." she'd said taking hold of his arm. "Please."

He'd smiled at her.

"Cathy sweetheart I'd only be in the way."

Cathy almost in tears looked to Bruce for support.

"Stay Bobby." Bruce had said putting his arm round his girlfriend.

He was silent for a few minutes not sure what to do then when they'd both said. 'Please.' he'd decided to stay.

"Okay...but only for a few drinks." he told them,then with a twinkle in his eye said. "and a couple of turns round the dance floor with Cathy."

"Thats great Bobby." Cathy had replied. "I'd love to dance with you." and laughingly went on." you're a much better dancer than Bruce."

"HEY. I'm not that bad." Bruce had protested.

The three of them entered the building laughing...


	2. Chapter 3

'BOBBY and LISA' (Part 1) (EP.3)

Once on the dance floor Bobby put a hand round her waist, she put a hand on his shoulder, and linked fingers with their other hand.

They where silent as they danced.

Bobby would have liked to have pulled her closer but he could feel the invisible sheild she'd put between them so did'nt.

As they had caught the music half-way through, the dance soon ended and he felt sure she would have just thanked him and gone back to her table had he not held on to her hand to stop her.

"I'm Bobby by the way...Bobby Goren." he told her smiling."and you are?"

"Lisa."

Okay he thought one word answers is it.

"May I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"If you like."

He inwardly sighed and asked."What can I get you?"

"Gin and tonic please."

"Gin and tonic coming up." he said brightly and stopped a passing waiter to give the order.

"Do you come to the dances here a lot." he asked.

She half laughed at his question.

"Yes I suppose I do." she replied.

"You must like them then."

"Um. I suppose I must."

"Though I noticed you refus..." She stopped him.

"What is this." she asked. "some form of interrogation?"

Bobby laughed. "Did it sound like that?"

"Yes it did." she replied giveing him a smile.

'What a beautiful smile' Bobby thought and for a second time that night his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry." he said placeing his free hand on his chest. "It's the job...I'm a Detective for the Major Case Squad."

"I see." Lisa replied just as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Sir." the waiter said, passing Bobby his whiskey.

"Miss Brooke." he said as he gave Lisa her gin and tonic.

Bobby who was about to take a sip of his drink paused and lowered his glass.

"Is this your Hotel?" he asked.

Lisa said nothing as she raised the glass to her lips and took a long sip of her drink...

-.


End file.
